Central Kentucky Youth Orchestras
The Central Kentucky Youth Orchestras (CKYO) is a youth orchestra founded in 1947 by Howard Pence and based in Lexington, Kentucky. CKYO has a storied tradition and is dedicated to the musical education and growth of its student members. It is the oldest independently chartered youth orchestra in the United States. Over 280 students from 16 counties and 43 area schools come to participate in CKYO. CKYO performs at the Singletary Center for the Arts on the University of Kentucky campus, the Opera House in downtown Lexington, and other venues around the state. Children’s concerts and benefits for community organizations and businesses are also part of each season for CKYO. Orchestra members enjoy a major performance tour every three years; in the summer of 2008, CKYO performed concerts in Portugal and Spain. History For Howard Pence, a Lexington area music teacher, the dream began in 1947 with 14 local high school string players. Pence was hoping to provide quality learning and performance opportunities for talented young musicians and, in turn, to bring cultural enrichment to audiences throughout the state and country. With the help of Thornton Scott, Chester Travelstead and eleven other dedicated citizens, Howard Pence realized his dream as his 14 string players grew to 49 players and a full Youth Symphony Orchestra in 1949. With each passing decade this dream has continued to flourish and grow, as the Youth Music Society of Central Kentucky became the Central Kentucky Youth Orchestras, today consisting of four orchestras and over 290 talented young people. For CKYO, the many young musicians, who have been its members, and the community that has steadfastly supported it, the last 60+ years represent a journey of incredible experiences and spectacular achievements. Performances Among the milestones reached by CKYO over the last 60+ years: *2008 Performance Tour, Portugal, Spain *2005 Central Europe Tour; Austria, Hungary, Czech Republic *2002 Italy Tour, Rome, Lucca, Teatro Verdi, Cortona *1999 Performance tour, 11 days in Paris, Brugge, Dunkerque and London *1996 Performance, Kentucky Music Educators Association conference, Louisville, KY *1993 Performance, Mid-West International Bank and Orchestra Clinic, Chicago Illinois *1979 Performance tour, three weeks throughout the Soviet Union and Romania at the invitation of the Friendship Ambassadors Foundation *1972 Performance, Mid East Instrumental music conference, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *1970 Performance, Memorial Arts Center, Atlanta, Georgia *1968 Performance, State Department concert Series, Washington, D.C. *1963 Performance, Youth Concerts for Young People, White House Lawn (April 22) *1958 performance, Silver Anniversary conference, Violin & Cello Teachers’ Guild, Carnegie Hall, New York, NY *1957 Exhibits and recordings sent to represent U.S. youth at Brussels World Fair *1953 Performance, American String Teachers Association conference, Cincinnati, Ohio In addition to these special events, our orchestras have maintained a long tradition of giving performances throughout the local community, the state and neighboring states. Children’s concerts and benefits for other community organizations are also part of CKYO’s long and storied history. We can look back proudly on a history of growth, success and tremendous accomplishments. Past Music Directors/Conductors *Daniel Chetel 2011-Present *Kayoko Dan 2009-2011 *Annunziata Tomaro 2008-2009 *William Prinzing Briggs 2000-2008 *J. Steven Moore 1996-2000 *Elizabeth Stoyanovich 1991-1996 *Douglas Morrison 1987-1991 *Daniel Baldwin 1985-1987 *Nick Lacanski 1983-1985 *Karl Greenshields 1980-1983 *Myron Kartman 1979-1980 *George Zack 1979 *Mack Richardson 1976-1979 *Charles Bontrager 1976-1979 *Harold House 1973-1976 *Lawrence Harris 1973-1976 *Joseph Ceo 1966-1973 *Joseph Pival 1962-1966 *Robert King 1958-1962 *Zygmunt Darzell 1956-1957 *Marvin Rabin 1950-1958 *Howard Pence 1947-1950 Orchestras Symphony Orchestra The orchestra has approximately 100 musicians, primarily high-school students. The ensemble plays only advanced orchestral music in its original form with an emphasis on preparing students for collegiate orchestras. Concert Orchestra Concert Orchestra is composed of approximately 90 high-school and middle school students. The curriculum focuses on original-notation music and includes some music in arrangement. The program is designed to hone players’ skills as orchestral musicians and to help them develop habits necessary for playing in an advanced ensemble. Preparatory Orchestra The 90 member Preparatory Orchestra offers young string and wind musicians an opportunity to play in a full orchestra. The program emphasizes the development of reading and ensemble skills and prepares students to participate in CKYO’s more advanced orchestral ensembles. Jazz Arts Orchestra Newly established in 2008, this big band jazz ensemble offers high schools students advanced training and performance opportunities. The 25 member ensemble is made up of the standard big-band instrumentation: alto, tenor and baritone saxophones, trombones, trumpets – and a full rhythm section featuring drums, bass, guitar and piano. Chamber Ensembles CKYO offers a weekly chamber music program to our members. Our chamber ensembles serve as ambassadors for CKYO, volunteering to play for many area nonprofits, and will play at private and corporate events for a small donation. Friends in Music Program CKYO believes all children should have the opportunity to study and play music. With that in mind, the Friends in Music mentoring program was created in 1997 to provide beginning elementary and middle school musicians with free individual and/or small group music lessons. The program pairs an experienced CKYO member with a young musician who would not otherwise be able to afford private lessons at either Bryan Station Middle School or Lexington Traditional Magnet School. Friends in Music offers sixteen forty-five minute lessons throughout the school year. CKYO has provided hundreds of free lessons over the last ten years. Policies Members are required to take private lessons and to participate in their school music programs. Scholarships are available for tuition and private lessons to those who need financial assistance. External links *http://www.ckyo.org *http://www.kentucky.com/2008/05/09/399177/a-youthful-60.html *http://www.kentucky.com/2011/04/22/1715785/chattanooga-symphony-hires-central.html *http://www.kentucky.com/2011/05/15/1741711/assistant-director-moves-up-at.html Category:American_orchestras Category:Youth orchestras Category:Lexington, Kentucky Category:Musical groups established in 1947